1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Hand Blenders.
2. Background Information
Hand blenders, sometimes referred to as Stick Blenders, comprise an elongate work shaft enclosed in a housing. At the top of the housing is a motor for driving the shaft. At the bottom, output end, of the shaft is a blending blade which is introduced into a medium to be blended. The work shaft on typical hand blenders is approximately 6 to 8 inches (150 to 200 millimetres) long.
The work shaft must be securely and robustly mounted within the housing, especially near the blending blade, to facilitate long trouble free life of the blender. Because of the length of the shaft a degree of flex and movement is to be expected which can cause problems with known shaft mounting systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand blender which overcomes or ameliorates the above problem, or which at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a hand blender including:
a work shaft having an input end and an output end,
an elongate housing portion enclosing the work shaft, the elongate housing portion having a first end and a second end,
a motor in communication with the input end of the work shaft,
an upper housing portion disposed at the first end of the elongate housing portion and enclosing the motor,
a work element disposed at the output end of the work shaft,
an open housing portion disposed at the second end of the elongate housing portion, the open housing portion defining a blending chamber enclosing the work element,
a cover plate disposed within the blending chamber and adjacent the second end of the elongate housing portion, the cover plate having an aperture for the work shaft to pass through,
a substantially spherical shaped bush disposed on the work shaft, and
a sleeve with a first end and a second end and a bore between the first and second ends, the sleeve located within the elongate housing portion with the work shaft passing through the bore, and a substantially concave shaped recess in the first end of the sleeve, the recess concentric with the bore and adapted to receive the bush.
Preferably, the bush is fixedly engaged with the work shaft and adapted to operationally rotate within the recess of the sleeve.
Preferably, the cover plate includes a skirt extending concentrically to the aperture, and shaft seal located within the skirt.
Preferably, the recess is integral with the bore and has a skirt longitudinally enclosing the bush.
Preferably, the hand blender includes a locking washer with tabs to retain the bush within the recess.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.